In the End
by Raven is beautiful
Summary: "A nadie le importo" "No deberia existir" "Nadie me quiere" "No me van a extrañar" Con todos esos pensamientos en mente, agarre el cuchillo y lo puse sobre mi garganta. "Adios"


Estoy sentada en mi habitación *puerta cerrada con llave* con una lapicera y un papel en blanco frente mio. Mi mano tiembla y las lágrimas caen otra vez, es la tercera vez en una hora. "Para mi familia" escribo en la hoja, pero decido que es una mala manera de empezar mi carta…de suicidio. Pruebo de nuevo, una y otra vez pero no se como comenzar. Nadie me entiende, nadie entiende lo que estoy pasando, estoy sola, o al menos eso pienso. A nadie le importa si estoy viva o muerta. Es de noche, me deslizo en la cama; "Adiós" le susurro a la oscuridad. Tomo mi última respiración y acabo con todo. "¿A nadie le importa no?". Bueno me equivocaba.

Es martes, la mañana siguiente.

A las 7:00 mi madre llama a mi puerta; no sabe que no puede oírme, no sabe que ya me he ido. Golpea unas veces más, como no hay respuesta de mi parte abre la puerta y grita. Se desploma en mi habitación mientras mi padre corre a ver que sucede; mis hermanos ya se habían ido al colegio. Mi muy débil madre reúne toda la energía que le queda (la que es prácticamente nada) para caminar hacia mi cama. Se apoya en mi cuerpo muerto, llorando, apretando mi mano, gritando.

Mi papá está tratando de mantenerse fuerte pero las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos; llamando al 000 o 911 con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra está en la espalda de mi mamá.

Mi madre se culpa a sí misma. Todas esas veces que me dijo 'no', todas esas veces que me gritó o me envió a mi habitación por alguna estupidez. Mi padre se culpará a si mismo por no estar cuando le pedí ayuda, por dejar la casa para ir a trabajar por tanto tiempo. "¿A nadie le importa no?"

8:34.

Golpean la puerta de mi aula, es la directora. Luce más preocupada que nunca. Llama a la profesora a un costado; todos los estudiantes están preocupados: "¿qué está pasando?" La directora les cuenta sobre mi suicidio. La chica popular que siempre me llamó gorda y fea ahora se está culpando a si misma. El chico que siempre me copiaba la tarea pero me trataba como mierda está culpándose a si mismo. El chico que se sentaba detrás de mi, el que siempre te tiraba cosas durante la clase, está culpándose a si mismo. La profesora se culpa a si misma por todas esas veces que me gritó por olvidarme de hacer la tarea o no escuchar en clase. Las personas están llorando, gritando, en shock, arrepentidos por lo que hicieron. Todos están devastados, incluso los chicos con los que nunca hablaste antes. "¿Todavía a nadie le importas no?".

Mis hermanos llegan a casa. Mi madre tiene que decirles que me fui, para siempre. Mi hermana menor, no importa cuantas veces me haya gritado, dicho que me odiaba o robado mis cosas, siempre me amó y me vio como mi heroína, su modelo a seguir. Ahora empezó a culparse a si misma; "¿por qué no hice lo que ella me dijo que haga?" "¿por qué tomé sus cosas incluso cuando me dijo que no lo haga?" "Es toda mi culpa". Mi hermano llega a casa, el chico que nunca llora. Está ahora en mi cuarto, enojado con si mismo por mi muerte. Todas esas veces que me hizo bromas. Está golpeando la pared, tirando cosas, no sabe como lidiar con el hecho de que me fui para siempre. "¿A nadie le importas no? ¿No?"

Pasó un mes.

La puerta de mi habitación estuvo cerrada todo este tiempo. Todo es diferente ahora. Mi hermano tuvo que ser enviado a clases de control de la ira, mi hermanita llora todos los días esperando que vuelva. La chica popular ahora es anoréxica. El chico que siempre me tiraba cosas dejó el colegio. El chico que copiaba mi tarea ahora se corta. Mi padre tiene depresión, mi madre no duerme por las noches, "es todo su culpa". Estuvo llorando y gritando cada noche deseando que vuelva. No saben como lidiar el dolor que están sintiendo. Pero, "¿a nadie le importas, o me equivoco?". Mi madre finalmente decide limpiar mi habitación pero no puede. Se encerró ahí durante dos días para tratar recoger mi ropa, mis cosas. Pero no puede, no puede decirme adiós, no todavía, no ahora. Nunca.

Es mi funeral.

Es grande, todos vienen. Nadie sabe qué decir, todavía están en shock. La chica hermosa con la gran sonrisa se fue. Todos lloran, todos me extrañan. Todos desean que vuelva pero no lo hare. "¿Todavía piensas que a nadie le importas? Piensa de nuevo." Incluso si la gente no lo demuestra, les importo, ellos me amaban.

"En fin, ya no se puede hacer nada"


End file.
